1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to blocking out embarrassing noises while using the toilet and is particularly directed to an apparatus and method for providing artificial sounds in the vicinity of a toilet to block the noise of eliminating.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are numerous inventions that have been patented which are directed to eliminating embarrassing situations in restrooms. For example, present applicant is a co-applicant of U.S. Pat. No. 4,454,938 entitled AROMA SYSTEM. The '938 patent presents an aroma system for use with toilets and the like. An improved pump is combined with a container to provide a compact and trouble free system. The pump is activated by the toilet handle when the toilet is flushed. Pump activation releases a pre-selected aroma which will mask the normal toilet odor.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,587,437 discloses a ventilated paper dispenser wherein a paper roll holder is mounted in a shell having an open front. An air inlet is provided at one end of the open front other than the bottom side and leads to a connector through which a ventilating device may be connected.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,919 discloses a radio in the shape of an animal. The radio turns on when the toilet seat is lifted. Although the bathroom radio disclosed in the '919 patent might help offset embarrassing noises while eliminating, there is no guarantee that the noise emitted is so emitted at the precise time that an annoying occurrence appears so that the noise from the radio will block it out.
Other patents revealed in a patent search are U.S. Pat. No. 3,943,859 which is a shelf-like device which is adapted to hold one or more toilet accessories conveniently. U.S. Pat. No. 2,440,974 discloses a combined humidifier and toilet paper dispenser.